


Turn That Cherry Out

by inactiveasf



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom!T'Challa, F/M, It took me so long to write this oops, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy! T'Challa, but he loves it, the reader is kind of bratty, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveasf/pseuds/inactiveasf
Summary: You stopped in front of his desk, bending slightly as you placed your palms on the flat surface, giving a nice and open view of your bare breasts."Hey Daddy," you say, voice small but sultry.T'Challa glances at you quickly, pausing his fingers on the keyboard. He scans over you, looking at your beautiful form, the light of the sunset outside his large window reflecting off of your brown skin, illuminating your body.He removes his large hands from the keyboard, leaning backward in his chair. "Hi," he lets out, licking his lips at the sight of you.Or what happens when SugarDaddy!T'Challa leaves SugarBaby!Reader bored and alone a little too long while working.





	Turn That Cherry Out

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is long and kind of my first time writing full smut so i hope you like it byeeee

You waltz into T'Challa's home office, taking long, elegant strides towards his desk. You were dressed scantily, only clad in an open soft pink silk robe and a white lace thong. He didn't notice your presence, busy with whatever diplomatic work he had in front of him on his laptop. He'd been working all morning and afternoon, leaving you bored. You could usually wait for him to finish but you were antsy, craving his attention and touch.   

You stopped in front of his desk, bending slightly as you placed your palms on the flat surface, giving a nice and open view of your bare breasts.   

"Hey Daddy," you say, voice small but sultry.  

T'Challa glances at you quickly, pausing his fingers on the keyboard. He scans over you, looking at your beautiful form, the light of the sunset outside his large window reflecting off of your brown skin, illuminating your body.   

He removes his large hands from the keyboard, leaning backward in his chair. "Hi," he lets out, licking his lips at the sight of you.   

You walk around the corner of the large desk, dragging your fingers against the smooth surface as you move. You stop right in front of his desk chair, settling on the cold surface of his desk, legs slightly spread for him.  

"You've been working all day, Daddy," you say, voice full of a slight bratty whine, "You haven't paid any attention to me all day, you didn't even give me the credit card so I could go shopping!"  

T'Challa sighs, moving his hand to touch your bare leg, traveling up the soft, taut skin of your knee and thigh. "I know, baby," he retorts, "You know I have to finish some important work before I get to spoil my favorite girl."  

You bite your lips at his words, face heating up at the bass of his voice. "I guess, Daddy. I've just been so wet all day with no way to relieve myself..." You pout, spreading your legs more so he could see the damp spot in your panties, covering the smooth hill of your cunt.   

He exhales deeply, fingers inching closer and closer to your covered mound, fingers dancing around the surface of your thigh. It got him off that you were like this, so innocent and open for him. He loved when you relinquished control for a bit, trusting him with your body.   

His other hand reaches for your robe, moving it to the side as he uncovers your nipples, already hard and erect from the coolness of the room.   

"All day, huh?" He whispers softly, admiring your body submissively splayed out in front of him.  

"Mhm," you nodded innocently, watching his hands move against your skin, growing wetter in the heat of his touch, your body melting into his hands.  

T'Challa hums in agreement, the noise deep and fulfilling to your ears. "Well, I guess I'll have to help you then, don't I baby?" He says, gripping the meat of your tit, earning a gasp from you,  

By this time, his hand has landed on your cunt, his hands teasing your folds lightly. You arch into his hand, silently begging for more. The wet spot on your panties has spread, folds becoming covered in your slick as he touches you, your cunt begging to be spread and filled with him.   

His hand leaves your tit as he traces his hand down the side of your abdomen, landing on your hip. He starts to crumple your panties down, your hips lifting so he could slip the damp, skimpy article off of your body.   

T'Challa marvels at the sight of your wet cunt, licking his lips softly as he prepares to speak. "Open up for me, baby," he rasps, "I wanna taste you."  

You whimper softly as you spread your legs further, setting your feet on either side of his desk. He pulls his chair closer, firmly gripping your thighs as he settles in between them, His broad tongue licks one long stripe down the length of your cunt, tasting the traces of your wetness that has collected on your lips.  

"Delicious," he says, voice deep with lust and arousal as he looks up at you.  

You feel T'Challa's warm tongue slip past the lips of your cunt, dividing your cunt before him. He takes his time, licking you softly, teasingly, until the length of his tongue enters your cunt, making you yelp in ecstasy.   

You grind against his face, yearning for more pleasure. His tongue moves in and out of you at a steady pace, juices leaking out of your entrance consistently. He arches his tongue out of you, directing his attention towards your clit. The tip of his tongue circles around the hard nub, giving you soft flickers of pleasure before he completely envelopes your clit in his mouth, sucking softly.   

"Fuck, Daddy!" You moan, hips moving mindlessly as he sucks your cunt, mind clouded with lust and passion. T'Challa's hand reaches for your wet core, two slender fingers entering your cunt, stretching you slightly but still filling you pleasantly. You arch more against his touch, your own fingers teasing and pulling and the soft, taut skin of your nipples. His fingers arch upward inside you, searching for your spot until he hits it expertly, causing you to whine loudly.  

You feel yourself coming close, cunt clenching and unclenching around his fingers as he continues to tease your clit between his soft lips.   

"Please," you huff out, voice small and needy, "I'm so close Daddy, can I come?"  

T'Challa doesn't respond, instead arching his fingers in your cunt faster, moaning against your clit. He sucks the hard, delicate nub in mouth harder, earning a scream of pleasure to leave your o-shaped mouth. You remove one of the hands playing with your tits to place it in his hair, gripping the soft curls as he fucks his fingers into you relentlessly, your orgasm inching closer and closer.   

He pumps into you harshly a few more times, mumbling something against your clit. You don't understand what he says, but the vibrations send you over the edge, your orgasm brushing over you in waves of heated pleasure. Your cunt clenches around his fingers in a fist-tight hold, forcing him to still his movements for a moment. He continues to suck on your clit harshly, your orgasm rushing through your veins and cunt, making you arch your back so hard you almost slip off of the desk, T'Challa's strong hands pushing you back up quickly. You moan loudly, the word  _Daddy_  leaving you lips effortlessly, becoming your personal mantra as you ride out your orgasm.  

T'Challa lets your clit slip out his mouth, fingers extracting shortly after. He extends his arm up so his fingers reach your face, glistening with your own come, creamy and slick. You quickly suck the digits into your mouth, tasting yourself on him. He watches as you suck them like they were his dick, his erection noticeable and tenting in his slacks.  

He rolls his office chair backward, admiring the view of your spent-out form, the peaks of your breast moving up and down as you catch your breath, your robe pooling around your wrists, your thighs covered in your own come.   

"Come here," he motions with his finger, pointing towards the ground, "let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours, baby."  

You plant your feet on the floor before falling to your knees quickly, legs still weak from your orgasm. You let your robe fall to the floor before you crawl to the space between his legs, his erection welcoming you immediately.   

You're so enamored by the large tent in front you that you barely hear the clink of his belt as he unbuckles the accessory, quickly moving to the button and zipper of his pants after. T'Challa lifts his hips momentarily as he pulls the slacks from underneath him, letting them fall to his ankles. He's left only clad in his black briefs, his dick pressing aggressively at the material, damp with his pre-come.  

"Don't make me do all the work here, baby girl," he rasps, his brown eyes dark with desire as he watches you reach for the waistband of his underwear, sliding them down the rich skin of his thighs.  

You marvel at the sight before you, his thick dick standing erectly in front you, slightly curving towards his abdomen. The length of his dick is beautiful, anointed with one prominent vein that leads to trimmed black hair at the base of it. The head is thick and blunt, his come making it slightly glisten on top of the chocolate brown skin.  

You grab the base of T'Challa's dick, his member twitching at your touch. You dart your tongue out, the wet, licking from the base to the tip of his length. He watches you breathlessly, like prey watching their predator crawl towards them hungrily.  

You move your soft lips to the tip, suckling on it, eyes flickering up innocently to watch his reaction. Your tongue moves in sync, teasing the underside of his dick. You suckle softly once more before moving forward, slowly sinking the entire length of him into your mouth.   

T'Challa groans at the wet heat of your mouth, tongue lapping and suckling at the salty skin. You take him deeper into your throat, gagging softly at the intrusion. He bucks his hips, hitting the back of your throat again.  

"You take me so well baby," he tangles his fingers in your hair, meddling his digits through the soft strands, "look so good with my dick in your mouth."  

You moan around his length, the vibrations of your voice spreading through his dick. His hips are moving steadily along with your own head bobbing, your throat opening more and more for him. Your eyes water, tears brimming the edge of your eyes.   

T'Challa moans, his grip on your hair becoming tighter. Before you realize it, he pulls you back, a string of spit connecting you and his length.   

"Fuck, baby girl, almost came in your pretty fuckin' mouth," he grips your jaw gently, slipping his thumb into your gaping mouth, "wanna fuck that pretty pussy of yours first."  

He stands up, grabbing your arm and standing you up with him. "Bend over the desk, spread that pussy for me, baby."  

You spin around quickly as T'Challa pushes you into his desk, leaning over you to push his things out of the way. You lay your torso on the cold material, the vibranium desk raising goosebumps over your brown skin. You stand on your tippy-toes, arching your back and reaching your hands back to spread your ass cheeks, exposing all of you to T'Challa.   

He places a hand on your lower back, the other hand being used to line himself up with your entrance. He teases you, rubbing the blunt head down your cunt, collecting you slick on his head.  

You whine, bucking your hips backing into his dick, body begging for his touch.   

"Don't tease me, Daddy. I need it."  

That's all T'Challa needs before he pushes into your cunt, walls stretching beautifully around him. He hisses at the contact, bottoming out in you. He retracts his hips, almost leaving your entrance completely before he disappears back into the heat of you, grinding into your walls smoothly.  

He picks up the pace, skin smacking against yours as he fucks you into his desk. T'Challa snakes his hand up your back, gripping your hair as he thrusts into your cunt firmly.   

"Fuck!" You moan, pressing back into his thrusts. He holds your hair tighter, pushing you into his desk as he fucks you faster, hitting your g-spot repeatedly.  He watches your body bounce underneath him, his dick consistently sliding out of your creamy entrance, spreading your come everywhere.

"You feel so good, baby," he grits, feeling his orgasm build as he trusts into your wet hole, walls contracting around him at every thrust, holding him in a trance. He uses his free hand to smack your ass, earning a muffled yelp from you.   

"You gonna' come around me, huh? Cream all over my dick?" T'Challa says, thrusts speeding up. He feels himself coming closer to the end, but he wants to feel you come around him one more time before he does.  

He reaches under you, hand swiftly meeting your clit before he takes the hard, swollen nub between his pointer and middle finger, rotating it gently. The pleasure of it all shoots through you, you cunt contracting around him once more as you gush around his dick, your come leaking down your thighs.   

"Mmph, Daddy!" You moan, riding out your orgasm around his dick, still thrusting in and out of your clenching hole. You feel his efforts become sloppy behind you, signaling he's close to coming too. The room is filled with the noises of your bodies, the obscene sounds of moans and squelching meeting your ears.  

"Come in me, Daddy," you whisper, still in an orgasmic bliss, cunt still relaxing contracting around his pulsing length, "Make me your whore _,"_   

With that, T'Challa comes with a loud groan, his come spurting out of his dick fast and hard, the hot liquid coating your walls. He stills his movements as you continue to pulsate around him, milking him for every drop of his come.   

He pushes inside of you a few more times, pushing his seed further into you, warming the inside of your cunt. He backs out of you completely, dick covered in a mixture of your slick and his come, becoming flaccid after his orgasm.  

"Come clean me off, baby girl." He demands. You slowly turn around and drop to your knees once again, a small ache settling into your legs. You take his soft penis into your mouth, sucking him dry of all the fluids from your encounter. You love the taste of you two mixed together, the bittersweet mixture comforting you. You savor the taste on your tongue before you swallow it down, soft, obedient eyes meeting with his.   

T'Challa sits back in his office chair, patting his lap invitingly as you crawl towards him, strong arms welcoming you into his embrace.  

"You're such a good girl," he whispers into your ear sweetly, voice kind and caring, "always so good for me." You snuggle into his chest, the inviting feeling of his touch cradling you. You look up at his features, soft and handsome, eyes closed in comfort.  

"Can we do some shopping now, Daddy? I saw some  _reallyyyy_  cute Louboutin's online." You mention innocently, fiddling with your manicured fingers. T'Challa laughs heartily, the beautiful sound of his voice bouncing off the walls.  

"After that, you can have anything your heart desires." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or didn't leave comments and kudos! also send requests to my tumblr killmongerrss!!


End file.
